The Dalton Boys
by NB78-KLAINE4EVA
Summary: Its surprising which way your life will turn; Kurt gets a lot more than he bargained for when he pays a visit to Dalton with Rachel (Loser Kurt and Badboy Blaine)
1. Chapter 1

The Dalton Boys

I've never craved the spot light or wanted to be the centre of attention. I shy away from pretty much everyone, preferring to stay in the back ground, unnoticed and under the radar of those who feel compelled to judge me day in day out. There is a lot I will out right refuse to do when it involves stepping out of my comfort zone but when my best friend of 4 years, my only real friend, pleads with me to help her out with the guy she's been pretty much stalking for three and a half months what else can I do but agree.

I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, not content with being the social pariah of McKinley have tagged along with Rachel Barbara Berry on one of her insane missions to snag herself a hot jock boyfriend. Risking verbal and potentially physical abuse if caught on enemy grounds, we find ourselves hunched under the bleachers of rival football champions 'The Dalton Warblers' anxiously awaiting their arrival.

'I hope you realize I'm dead if they catch us out here; you, they'll release unscathed but I dread to imagine the turmoil they'll have in store of someone like me'. She rolls her eyes at my comment and is about to retort with something that I'm sure will be quite condescending and over-the-top when movement in the far corner of the field catches both of our attentions.

We wait with baited breath as a half a dozen or so guys make their way over in our general direction; all in unison with matching uniforms, I can't but feel impressed as Rachel points out her obsession as he strides in the lead, throwing his head back in laughter at something a team mate to his left just said.

I tilt my head to the side as I assess him more closely. Not bad! Tall, perhaps a little too tall for Rachel but he's definitely cute, nice eyes, kind smile. I'm so keen on getting a better look at this guy and digesting the pieces of information being whispered to be by Rachel, obtained during one of her previous stake outs, that we fail to notice we are no longer alone.

'What have we here?'

We abruptly turn upon hearing the stranger's voice, then freeze as we take in the group of boys in front of us. Each one stands before us with an amused expression on their face as they take in our panicked faces; we in turn notice their leather jackets, ripped jeans, cigarettes and of course the smirks on their faces.

Before we have a chance to think of something to say, the most breathtakingly beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life steps forward, the voice we heard moments before speaks out again 'Damn, after seeing that fine ass I didn't think the view could get any better, guess I was wrong'. I am so lost in his eyes, it takes a few seconds for what he said to kick in. I gulp as he stands there with a smug smirk on his face, a look pretty much mirrored on the rest of his group.

Rachel appears to have pulled herself out of the shocked state she was in, and steps forward without thought to chastise him on his behaviour. She rants on about being a lady and not a piece of meat and how dare he speak to her that way. She is mid-way through her lecture explaining that although she does yoga and step class to tone up it doesn't give him the right to make crass comments like that when she realises the group are all laughing at her. This only makes her crazier and she demands to know 'what's so funny'.

Kurt remains speechless as the gorgeous guy with the smirk calls out to his buddy, 'Hey Jeff, you want to tell her why your laughing?' It's at this point that Kurt realises the guy hasn't taken his eyes off of him, in fact he is staring right at him and Kurt suddenly feels really nervous under the scrutiny. A guy with bleached blond hair takes a drag of his cigarette then turns to Rachel, all laughter now ceased as he informs her 'you weren't the one Blaine was talking too honey'.

Jaw slack she looks at 'Blaine' then follows his line of sight to Kurt; 'oohhh'.

Kurt visible gulps as Blaine moves forward again, stopping directly in front of him as his eyes roam up and down his body. They finally land on his face and he feels his cheeks flame with heat as heavenly hazel eyes take in every feature. The silence feels like it will never end and he is sure he is seconds away from passing out when Blaine speaks up again 'Hi Beautiful'. In that moment Kurt is completely floored, 'Fag' ' Loser' 'Freak' 'Homo' 'Lady' derogatory term after another, that's what he's use to but never, absolutely never in his life has he ever been called beautiful.

Rachel rolls her eyes, unimpressed with this guy's lame attempt at seducing Kurt; she grabs her friends arm and starts dragging him away from the group. Whilst they appear harmless enough they don't look the most trust worthy of crowds and she reckons it best not to take the risk.

Still in a daze off the back of his first ever compliment he go's willingly much to the displeasure of his admirer.

Its only once they have reached Rachel's car and he is being pushed into the passenger seat that he takes note of his surroundings and that Blaine and a couple of his leather clad chums have followed them to the parking lot and are calling out for them to 'Wait' and 'Don't leave yet'. Blaine's heart is beating fast as he watches the car pull away and make its way down the long drive, leaving the school behind. Overwhelmed with emotions this boy has stirred up in him, he can't just let him go, he has to know him, he has too. He feels a friendly arm placed over his should, 'You ok? You look like you just won the lottery but lost the ticket'. 'Maybe I did' he reply's glumly.

'Plenty more fish and all that, forget him' another pipes up 'Yeah, how do you know if he was even interested'? Just as the car reaches the gates, mystery guy turns to look at him, shy nervous smile in place before the car turns and he is gone.

Blaine smiles wide and proclaims' Oh, he's interest.'' His friend nods his head and sighs dramatically; 'I guess, it's a good job I noticed the McKinley sticker in the window then'.

Blaine throws his head back and laughs joyously 'Nick, I could kiss you'

'Been there, did that' he states, then slings his arm around Jeff and makes his way back towards the bleachers. 'You coming B, or are you going to stand there dreaming of blue eyes and mile long legs?'

Blaine nods, takes one last look at the gate then make he's way over to his friends. 'Let's go, I've got a field trip to Lima to plan'.

**Apologies for the grammatical mistakes;** **what do you think of the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dalton Boys

Chapter 2

I sat alone at the kitchen table, mood sombre as I prodded at my chicken salad, replaying the events from earlier that day.

The journey back from Dalton was only 30 minutes but felt like eternity as Rachel ranted about her dismay at not being able to meet her crush. Try as I might I couldn't shift the smile from my face as 'Hi Beautiful' repeated over and over in my head with images of curly brown locks and puppy dog eyes filling my thoughts.

I felt my bubble burst as Rachel took pride in voicing her disgust at the behaviour of the 'boys under the bleachers'; reminding me of the lecherous looks and comments and what guys like that got up to. She was right, of course she was right. Guys like that were experienced and didn't go for guys like me. Any interest in me would be a game, a cruel joke; I would be used and dropped quicker than yesterday's garbage. I know this, I just wish she had quit it with the scolding.

I bid her farewell and entered my home. It was quiet and dimly lit with a note from my father confirming he had once more left town on business. Looks like dinner for one again, I thought as I made my way into the kitchen with plans of a quick bite and an early night.

As the third period bell rung the next day, it already felt like the day from hell and I hoped it couldn't get worse; I was mistaken, it could.

I made the rookie mistake of parking my car in the same row as a couple of my tormentors. To make matters worse my route took me by the dumpsters so it shouldn't have been a surprise when I was swept up and thrown into one. My only saving grace was that the neanderthals had thrown me into the one recycling paper, inadvertently cushioning my fall and saving my favourite McQueen scarf from yesterday's lunchtime leftovers.

I'm used to the names and strange looks but they seem worse today and it makes me second guess my outfit choice; knee high boots, extra skinny white jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. As I receive my second locker check of the morning I regret standing my ground in the name of fashion and quietly hiss in pain as I continue on my way to my next class, wishing I was invisible.

The door's on the black SUV slam shut as five eighteen year old boys take in their surroundings.

The main building looks almost derelict and there's trash on the pavement; it's a far cry from the grounds at Dalton and though classes are yet to be dismissed there is a surprising number of students scattered in the parking lot and by the playing field.

'What a dump; I knew there was a reason mom and pops were against me going to public school.'

David looked at his friend with amusement, 'We ain't here to admire the décor Nicky boy'. He nods his head in agreement and turns to the unofficial leader of their group. 'Well B, what's on the agenda? We looking for pretty boy or waiting for him to come to us?'

Before Blaine has a chance to answer, a scuffle out of the corner of his eye draws his attention and the Dalton Boys start making their way over to the disturbance.

Slamming my locker shut, I frantically attempt to stuff the notebooks needed for my next class into my back pack. As much as I love French class, I'm conscious off the fact it's on the other side of the school and as I glance up at the clock in the hall way I realise I don't have a hope in hell of making it on time.

I run down the corridor, through the cafeteria and exit the building in a vain attempt to make it to class before Mr Rowe starts today's lesson.

I curse under my breath as I notice Karofsky, Adams, and Johnson pocketing some unlucky freshman's lunch money as they throw his books on the ground.

Just as I reach the double doors and am about to breathe a sigh of relief at passing by unseen, a pair of thick hairy arms circle my chest a roughly pull me backwards. I try to wriggle loose from my captor but my arms are pinned to my body and as I am dragged further into the shadows between two buildings, the jeers of my abductor and his assailants fill me with uncertainty and dread as to what they have planned for me.

I feel a sharp sting across the left side of my cheek as I am shoved face first into the wall in front of me. The struggling is causing the graze to worsen and the shoulders of my pinned arms to ache; I know my movements aren't helping but I refuse to just stand there and do nothing!

'Stop squirming, freak'

I recognise the voice straight away, how could I not.

'What do you want Karofsky'

'Did I say you could talk to me Homo?'

'Let me go hamhock', I know I'm provoking him but I can't stop my mouth from shooting off.

I feel pain flash through my body as a fist connects with my lower back and I call out in pain. I 'm aware of laughing around me as fingers roughly squeeze my bare should and I am pulled away from the wall for a second before being forcefully shoved forward again.

Escape is futile; I cry out in agony as the impact causes my lip to split and the coppery taste of blood fills my mouth.

'You're such a loser, Hummel' is muttered as I am thrown to the ground. In an act of stupidity, I look up at Johnson's words, give him my biggest grin then spit a mouth full of blood onto his crisp white sneakers.

I brace myself ready for Johnson's reaction when noise behind the jocks draws their attention.

'Get the hell away from him'.

I hear a voice speak up as I lay motionless on the ground; I'm too weak to look up and if I'm being honest, I'm completely petrified at what I might find.

I'm vaguely aware of shouting and movement around me. I recognize red McKinley jackets moving away from me and I open my mouth to call out when I see guys in leather jackets in hot pursuit.

The light pressure of someone's hand gently placed on my arm causes me to gasp and look up in fear. I figure the jocks must have really done a number on me and I must be dreaming because the vision of beauty glancing down at me with such emotion across his face is overwhelming.

A soft hand is placed to the side of my face, as a few strands of hair are pushed back and the tips of his fingers tenderly stroke my face.

'Don't be scared' he whispers in a hushed voice. I'm speechless as he speaks to me, ''Ssshh, its ok. You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you again'…

I try my best to offer a smile but I am overcome with the pain and stress of the day and my eyes lids fall shut and I am engulfed in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dalton Boys

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay...**

My eyes are closed but I'm not asleep.

I'm floating somewhere in between consciousness, aware of the unwelcome pain in my shoulder and face but trying to push it to the back of my mind as the fingers slowly running through my hair sooth my nerves and keeps me in this relaxed slumber.

I am reminded of being a little boy again; in the days when my mother was still alive and she would lay in bed with me, reading me stories whilst playing with my hair to ease me to sleep.

This feels different.

The touch was tender and welcome but not from a mothers touch. Coarse fingers lightly stoke across my forehead and along the side of my jaw and as I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings my breath catches at the sight in front of me.

Looking down at me is the vision that invaded my dreams last night. It feels surreal to see him again and I take a moment to silently question if I am actual awake.

His eyes are burning into me and I can see they are filled with concern but I don't understand why. More importantly I am completely confused by my perspective of him until I realise my head is cradled in his lap, angled up to look at him.

Panic sets in and I abruptly attempt to raise myself up and away from him but he gently holds me down and sympathetically tells me to ''Stay put, you're bleeding''.

I remain as I am and quietly watch him as he dabs at the blood on my lip using the sleeve of his shirt. He is so beautiful; I have no idea what he is doing here let alone why he is tending to my wounds.

''Who were those guys?'' he asks.

My alarm must show on my face as I turn my head to make sure they're gone but he continues to comfort me ''It's ok, they took off when me and the guys turned up''.

I breathe a sigh of relief then note the look on my saviours face.

''They do this a lot then? Pick on you?''

I'm lost for words so provide him with a quick nod.

I'm confused as his face contorts and he clenches his jaw. What I can only describe as a furious express dons his beautiful face but it in no way make him look any less stunning.

''Not any more, they won't. I'll make sure of that!''

''Who are you?''

His eyes turn gentle and a small smile lights his face, ''Blaine, Blaine Anderson.''

''Kurt Hummel''.

''It's very nice to meet you Kurt'', he states as the pad of his thumb softly brushes against my bottom lip.

Before I can every think about suppressing it, a sound somewhere between a groan and an obscene moan leaves my mouth. My eyes widen in shock and I want nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow me.

Blaine smirks down at me before lowering his head slightly to say ''don't be embarrassed baby. I could listen to you make those noises all day, plus I wouldn't mind figuring out other ways to make you moan like that.''

''Yo, B.''

So mesmerized by the boy in front of me, I failed to notice his motley crew of misfits stroll up.

Blaine whispered he would be right back before standing and walking over to the others.

I strained to listen to what they were saying but could only make out hushed words; the general gist was that they had chased the others back into the school and lost them down one of the corridors. Blaine didn't look happy but his friends reassured him they would find them and make them regret it.

Growing impatient and feeling foolish sitting on the ground I began to get up only to feel a pair of warm arms around me helping me to stand.

''Thanks'' I mutter shyly as Blaine holds me steady in his arms.

''Can I walk you to your car''

I blink for a moment as I stare at him, trying to figure out why he is bothering giving someone like me the time of day, before conceding and allowing him to accompany me across the lot.

The other boys appear to fall back and huddle around a large SUV which I assume must belong to Blaine. My palms grow sweaty and I feel nervous as we approach my vehicle.

''Well, this is me. Thanks for your help.''

''No problem''

It's quiet for a few moments as we just stand and look at each other. My legs feel unsteady and I am clueless as to whether the cause is my earlier beating or the proximity of this gorgeous person in front of me.

In my peripheral vision I recognize a couple of cheerio's looking in our direction and I am certain I hear one of them utter ''is that Hummel?''.

It is only then that I realise Blaine's arms are still around me; firm, muscular leather clad arms attached to the body of an extremely attractive and mysterious stranger.

''You feeling ok now beautiful?''

''..umm..''

I'm speechless; this can't be happening.

''Kurt''

I swallow the saliva that's built up in my mouth and respond ''yes Blaine''

''you gonna let me take you out sometime''

I nod mutely, somewhere between being shocked and assuming I must be hallucinating.

He chuckles, then my body becomes tense as I feel his right hand on my backside. This jolts me back to reality and I am about to give him a piece of my mind when the hand on my ass retracts with my iphone, previously in my back pocket, in sight.

The screen is locked and when he asks for the password, I freely disclose that it's 'Vogue'. His fingers tap away rapidly and then he lowers it for a second and I hear a vibration coming from his jacket before he smiles then relocks the screen.

He looks me dead in the eyes as he slowly wraps his arm around me and slides the phone back into my back pocket. He happily takes his time doing this and I feel my face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement as he give my ass a slow rub and pat before pulling back.

As he steps back away from me I thank the god I don't even know that I believe in that my car is right behind me as I feel my body slump against it.

''I'll call you later beautiful'' he shouts confidently then turns and walks back to his friends.

I stand motionless until he reaches his car and they all enter, laughing and joking, before driving off.

It's only once they are out of sight that I withdraw my car keys and shakily unlock the door.

Once I am safely inside, I look the door, place my hands on the steering wheel and take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

At least twenty minutes must pass before the events of today have fully registered and only one thought is on my mind.

''What the hell just happened?''

**THOUGHTS?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dalton Boys

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in uploading; I've had a lot going on at work at the moment. I will try to update every week. **

With a final glance in the rear view mirror, Blaine turned the vehicle on to the main road as the crew started to head back towards Dalton.

His friends remained quiet, sensing he was still seething about his boy getting jumped; his fingers were gripping the steering wheel ridiculously tightly and they all knew better than to say anything until he was ready to speak.

Blaine was a fairly reasonable guy and could charm the pants off of anyone but god help those who underestimated him or crossed his path. He had one hell of a mean streak and years' worth of fighting under his belt from his time in care.

They'd been in the vehicle for ten minutes or so before he had finally composed himself enough to acknowledge his friend's existence; seeing he had calmed down, Jeff felt it was finally safe to speak up.

''So B, are you going to be tapping that fine piece of ass?''

''Shout your mouth; don't talk about him like that'' he growled defensively.

''Hey, calm down man, he was joking'' David piped in before Nick got his opinion in too, ''yeah B, you know he didn't mean anything''.

Blaine chanced a quick glance at Jeff in the rear view mirror and instantly regretted the way he had spoken to him. He was a good friend to him and extremely loyal; Blaine knew it was just his humour and no disrespect was intended. ''Sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to shout at you like that''.

''It's cool Blaine; don't even worry about it'' he responded before deciding to ask what everyone else in the car was thinking at that moment ''I guess you really like this guy?''

One corner of Blaine's mouth twitched as he tried to prevent the grin from forming on his face, ''Yeah, I guess a kind of do'' he admitted.

His friends all glanced at each other before looking back at him and acknowledging how happy they were for him.

Once the playful banter had settled down and they were huddled in David's dorm room, with a pack of cards and a bottle of whisky, it was time to get back to business.

''Nick, do you think you could check out the internet for me? See what you can find out about those guys?'' Blaine asked.

Nick nodded in agreement as Blaine turned and continued '' Wes, D, can you two head downtown tonight? Check out the local hotspots, ask around and see if anyone knows anything? Those assholes have been messing with him for a while.''

Wes smiled and nodded as David responded, ''No problem B, we'll dig up as much dirt as we can on those dick's, what you got planned?''

Blaine gave them all a sinister smirk as he slouched back in his seat, taking a long swig of whiskey before lowering his voice, ''Well, we're going to pay those boys a visit and teach them a little lesson about respect.''

''Sounds like a plan, what about me?'' Jeff enquired.

Blaine smiled at his friend ''you're going to help me get ready for my date''.

Kurt was panting heavily as Blaine pinned him down on the bonnet of his car. The feeling of having large strong hands tenderly running over his body was exhilarating and he gasped in anticipation as those hands travelled along his arms, fingers curling around his wrists, until his hands were raised above his head and forced down.

Blaine pressed his entire body against Kurt's, connecting them from head to toe.

Warm, plump lips nipped against his jaw moments before he was hit with the marvellous sensation of Blaine's wet tongue against his skin as he licked and kissed his way down Kurt's throat.

His senses were in overload, surrounded with the smell, sounds and taste of Blaine as he started to almost worship Kurt's body. Adjusting his hold on Kurt's wrist so only one hand was used to pin him down, Blaine used the other to stroke down his side, before ruffling his shirt up to expose a strip of pale porcelain skin across his navel.

Blaine's frustratingly slow exploration of his body turned him on more than ever. He had no intension of moving and although he loved the feeling of being held down, he almost wished Blaine would hurry up and get on with it!

Finally his free hand had made its way to Kurt's belt and he eagerly tugged on the strap until it fell open. The kisses Blaine were peppering down his stomach became messier as he yanked at Kurt's jeans, successfully lowering them to his thighs. Surging forward he thrust his face into Kurt's groin, breathing him in and licking at his hard cock through his brief. Kurt's heart was beating fast as adrenaline pumped through his body and he lay in wait for Blaine's next action.

Big breath-taking hazel eyes framed with gorgeous long dark lashes looked up at him.

''Kurt''

Laying one final kiss to his bare stomach, Blaine grinned up at Kurt before grasping the sides of his underwear to pull.

''Kurt''

Sitting bolt upright, Kurt panted frantically as he looked around the empty room, noticing the sun was just setting and he had dreamt the whole thing. Hearing Carol call his name once more, he quickly called out he would be down shortly. Thankful that she hadn't entered his room and found him in his current state.

Desperately concentrating on girl parts to cool himself off, he was surprised to notice he had received a text. Opening it up, he couldn't contain the smile that spread on his face.

Throwing his iphone down on the bed, he quickly raced over to his wardrobe to find an outfit, as the message received from Blaine remained open on the covers.

_Be ready at 8pm beautiful, Blaine xoxo_

**What are your thoughts?**


End file.
